Wintery Bliss
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Usagi just had her heart broken, when a storm hits and she's stranded on the side of the highway. When Mamoru finds her, can they put aside their differences to make it through the storm together?
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Hey everyone, I know, I know, other fanfic. Don't worry I will continue the others eventually. Please keep in mind that I do know that it rarely snows in Tokyo this bad, but its been snowing here and this idea came to me, so just enjoy it and pretend with me. LOL. Hope you enjoy._**

Usagi Tsukino walked down the side of the highway, shivering as she went. It was freezing out and the snow was coming down quite heavily. It was pretty bad out. Usagi hadn't been prepared for such a fluke snowstorm and had only a light jacket on and her school uniform underneath. Her bare legs shaking, she felt as though she couldn't continue, but knew she had to get out of the snowstorm.

She'd gone to her boyfriend's house to surprise him with a visit. They didn't see each other that much since they lived on separate sides of Tokyo. They meet on the Internet and fallen in love once they'd met. Since they went to different schools, she thought this would be a cute way to tell him just how much she cared. But she'd been wrong, very wrong.

She'd only traveled all this distance to find out that he was cheating on her with a girl from his school. Feeling like a moron because she'd trusted him, she'd left his place in a whirl. She'd been so hurt and confused that she hadn't even noticed the storm raging around her until she was quite far from his house. She'd taken the bus there, but had completely forgot about it once she'd left. Walking down the highway was the only way else to get home.

The tears falling down her cheeks didn't help to warm her up any. Brushing them away, she couldn't help but feel like she was going to pass out. The stress and pain of what just happened mixed with the cold, she knew she wouldn't be able to walk that much more. He legs were burning from the cold.

She looked back as she heard a car coming. Turning around she saw a red sports car coming. Sighing a sigh of relief, she stepped closer the road and held out her thumb in the hitchhiker way. A moment of panic and worry went through her head as she wondered if she should be doing this. She knew it was dangerous but she also knew staying in the weather was dangerous too. She straightened up her body and moved into the road as the car approached. If the guy was in fact a crazy person, she could always transform and take him out before he did her.

The car slowed and finally pulled over to the side of the highway. Usagi tried to look inside, but the windows were all fogged up. She took a deep breath and went to the door. Before she reached it, it swung open and the driver looked out. Usagi gasped at who she saw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru opened the door only to find Usagi standing there. He'd seen only a blurry person on the side of the road and felt compassionate towards her. No one deserved to be outside in this weather. But he had no idea that that person was the girl he secretly pined for, for years now.

He looked over at her and slightly lowered his head to one side wondering what she was doing on the other of town dressed so lightly. She must be freezing, he thought. Then his gaze fell towards her face and eyes. Her eyes were big and slightly puffy as though she'd been crying. He tried to smile to make her feel better but couldn't, he cared for her and she was in pain. He swore he'd try to cheer her up.

" Usagi?" Mamoru managed once he realized that she was still waiting outside.

Usagi looked back at him and lifted questioning eyes as if to ask that it was still alright to come in. Her eyes were full of hurt and pain, yet the initial fear he had seen when he first opened the door was replaced with something else. Was it that she felt safe around him?

" Come on in. You must be freezing," he said gently as he reached to turn up the heating just a little more for her sake. Usagi smiled softly and got in.

As Mamoru took off he couldn't help but want to ask what she was doing in such a storm. He momentarily took his eyes off the road and looked at her, trying to guess what was the problem. That's when Usagi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, making him turn his attention back to the road, just in time to brake harshly to avoid a fallen tree. The small car swerved to the side and just missed the hitting the tree.

Usagi stared at the tree in shock, not even turning to face Mamoru. She just stared. Not able to hold back all her emotions she just let her tears fall down freely. Mamoru mentally cursed for not paying attention. He revved the car, but it was clearly stuck. Turning it off, he faced her.

" I'm so sorry. The car seems to be stuck. We better get out and try and find some shelter," he said gently.

Usagi didn't move. Mamoru got out and walked to her side. Opening the door, he reached over and unbuckled her. He gently lifted her face to look at him, his eyes shown apologetically. He grabbed her hand and helped her gently out of the car as they went to search for shelter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Sorry everyone for the long update. I know this is a shortie, but I figured it's better than nothing. I've had a major writer's block. Enjoy. I'll try and update sooner this time. Please review.**_

Usagi didn't move. Mamoru got out and walked to her side. Opening the door, he reached over and unbuckled her. He gently lifted her face to look at him, his eyes shown apologetically. He grabbed her hand and helped her gently out of the car as they went to search for shelter.

The two had been walking for about what seemed like twenty minutes, although neither looked at their watches because of the cold, until they reached a house. It looked more like a shack, but it was a form of shelter. They quickly walked up to the door and knocked. No answer came, so Mamoru knocked again. Still no answer came from the small house. At this, Mamoru tried the door handle, which easily opened. Mamoru looked at Usagi and nodded, they slowly entered.

After roaming around the house for a few minutes, they found it to be empty. Mamoru locked the door and went to the try the lights. None were working. Great, Mamoru thought. Usagi would have a fit when she found out that she was alone, with him, without any light.

Usagi had noticed that Mamoru had tried the lights, but none had turned on, so she busied herself with trying to find some candles. After finding some and some matches as well, she went back to Mamoru and placed them on the table nearby.

" At least this will provide some light," she smiled softly as she lit them. Mamoru nodded and looked to see if there were any food and or blankets. He found nothing in the fridge and freezer and just a few packages of ramen noodles in the cupboard along with some bottled waters, plus when he went to find a blanket, he only found one.

" What is with this place?" Mamoru asked when he'd returned to Usagi. " There is nothing here, just scraps."

Usagi turned and saw the blanket in his arms and she nodded. " Well I guess we'll just have to make do with what we have. We are lucky enough to have found it. We could still be outside in the cold. It's slightly better in here," she finished as she shivered.

Mamoru felt compassion and decided that, as the only man here, he needed to protect her and take care of her. Determined, he went in search of a fireplace. He found one in a few minutes and looked at it, wondering if it were structurally safe. Shrugging, he figured they needed to try to get the place heated. The worse thing that could happen was that it broke down and he'd have to have it repaired when the owners returned.

Mamoru found some dried up logs near the fireplace and a few matchboxes. Placing the logs in, he then lit and threw in a match. The logs quickly started to burn and some heat escaped. A smile placed on his face, Mamoru moved the sofa a little closer to the fireplace.

" Usagi!" Mamoru shouted from the living room. Usagi peered his way from the kitchen not to far away.

" Yes?" she asked as she began to come towards him.

" I found a fireplace. Come warm up here a bit before we see what else this place has. You must be frozen."

Usagi nodded. The short car ride hadn't done much to warm her up. She shivered her way over and sat down beside him. She smiled her thanks and then held out her hands in front on the fire.

Mamoru watched how cute she looked while trying to warm up. She'd unconsciously moved closer to him for warm. Mamoru smiled and reached for the blanket next to him. Placing it on them, he wrapped his arm around Usagi's shoulders. She didn't move away, like he'd thought she would, but inched closer and placed her head on his shoulder. Mamoru just smiled down at her and hoped this moment wouldn't end.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Sorry once again for the long delay. This story isn't coming along too well, but at least finally I have a few ideas. Hope you like them and please review. They really make my day._**

Mamoru watched how cute she looked while trying to warm up. She'd unconsciously moved closer to him for warm. Mamoru smiled and reached for the blanket next to him. Placing it on them, he wrapped his arm around Usagi's shoulders. She didn't move away, like he'd thought she would, but inched closer and placed her head on his shoulder. Mamoru just smiled down at her and hoped this moment wouldn't end.

Usagi smiled to herself as she sat there. She was still very hurt over her recent breakup, but he'd been a creep and she didn't need to be wasting her time dwelling on the past. Looking over at Mamoru, she felt oddly content. He didn't seem like the same kind of guy, a guy that would cheat on his girlfriend.

Neither said anything for the longest time, neither wanting to break the silence. But finally, Mamoru turned to her, smiling. He had an idea on how they could pass the time, since neither knew how long this storm would last.

" Usagi," he said softly so to not startle her. She looked up at him and pulled away slightly.

" Yeah?" she asked, her voice as soft as he remembered it to always be.

" I'm not sure how long the storm will last, and then until someone finds us and gets help. So why don't we play a game to pass the time?"

Usagi's eyes brightened and she nodded. " That's a great idea, Mamoru. Have any ideas?"

Mamoru laughed slightly and nodded. " Truth Or Dare? Minus the dare since we are stuck in here?"

Usagi hadn't been expecting this, and at first was taking off guard. She always liked playing this game with her senshi, but now here alone with Mamoru? She couldn't be that truthful, since there were many things that she was forbidden to tell anyone. But still, she could wing it if he asked something too personal, no?

" Okay. You start," she said finally.

Mamoru looked at the fireplace for a few minutes, trying to think of a good question. He didn't want it to be too personal to start off with, but he didn't want it to be a dumb question neither. After a few minutes, he thought of one.

" What were you doing walking down the highway, dressed like that, in a storm?"

He heard Usagi sigh deeply and she lowered her head. When she lifted her head again, there were fresh tears in her eyes. Whatever it was, it must have been bad, Mamoru thought to himself as he waited. He knew that he needed to be patient with her.

" I came to this side of Tokyo to see my boyfriend," she said plainly.

Mamoru's face froze, his heart racing quickly. She had a boyfriend? Since when? Mamoru felt sad that she wasn't as free as he thought she had been. He no longer had a chance to go out with her unless they have broken up.

" You… you have a boyfriend?" he tried to not show emotion in his voice, but that failed miserably. Lucky for him, Usagi was in her own little world and didn't notice.

" Yeah. I did."

" Did? You guys broke up? Was that why you were crying before? Did he hurt you? I swear, if he did I'll…"

Usagi looked over at him at this, his words shocking her. Why would he care if he'd hurt her? Was he just trying to be nice, or was there something more?

" No. He didn't hurt me. I mean yes he did, but not physically. I came out all this way just to see him cheating on me with some girl from his school."

Mamoru's heart leaped with joy and compassion at the same time. Joy because he now had a chance, and compassion because she was hurting. Leaning over he pulled her closer to him and hugged her. Once again her head fell to his shoulder and the two remained silent.

" My turn," Usagi said after awhile. " Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Mamoru's body jerked in shock at her personal question. Usagi jumped when he did this, and quickly found herself on the other end on the small couch. She was blushing fiercely. She looked so adorable, that Mamoru couldn't help but answer her.

" No… I still haven't found the right girl. Have you?"

Usagi's eyes shot towards him and she blushed even harder. " No…" she said her voice trailing off.

Mamoru lifted one eyebrow in a questioning way. " But you had a boyfriend. You guys never kissed?"

" No. I didn't want to. I didn't love him."

Mamoru nodded and looked back at the fireplace, wondering how a simple game of Truth And Dare had gotten so completely personal. He wasn't quite sure if he minded or not, but knew there were other things that he was dying to ask her. But all in time, they could be stuck there for hours.


End file.
